cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessanna Stansu
Note This story is on hold at the moment, but I'll be doing minor updates and edits here and there. Trust me, I think it'll be worth it in the long run! Be patient! Jessanna Stansu, Jedi Knight (talk) 01:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Summary "As long as there is tyranny, there will always be someone to strike it down." - Jessanna Stansu Jessanna Stansu was a Jedi Padawan and Knight during the Clone Wars, who survived Order Sixty Six, joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and became a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order. Biography "I don't remember much about my mother, or my life on Naboo. I can remember me kneeling beside her as she gave me my lightsaber crystal, her dying, and you taking the Sith away. A pity. Maybe if you had remembered more, you wouldn't be here, and about to die by my blade! I don't think so, Sith." ''- Jessanna Stansu and Dooku, before the two duel, c.20BBY Jessanna Stansu was born in 42BBY, in a small cottage on the outskirts of a Gungan village, on the peaceful planet of Naboo. Her parents were Drek Stansu, a Mandalorian pilot, and Nala Keso Stansu, a former Jedi Knight who had left the Order nine years before. She had two older brothers, Zak, and Toba. She was a happy child, always laughing. But her laughter soon stopped when tragedy struck. The Sith attacks One day, when she was three years old, she was playing with her brothers, with her mother watching closely. When she saw what she thought was her father, she ran to him, laughing. But her laughter turned to fear, and she ran to her mother screaming. Nala was confused by her daughter's behavior, and looked up at the figure and realized it wasn't her husband, but a Zabrak Sith Acolyte. Yelling at her children to get inside and to activate the distress beacon, she pulled her lightsaber from her belt, and activated it's yellow blade. When the Sith attacked, she stood her ground and fought back. The duel was fast and feirce, and when Nala felt that the Sith was overwhelming her, she gathered her strength and used a powerful Force-push to push him a few feet away, knocking him out. Nala ran inside the cottage, and hugged her children tightly. She was proud of them for keeping their heads, and doing what she said. In mid sentance, she gasped and reached for her throat. The Zabrak had woken up, and held her in a Force-grip. Zak ran at the Sith with his small lightsaber, and kicked him in the shin. The Acolyte dropped Nala, and began to duel him. The Sith overpowered the eight year old quickly, and killed him with a stab in the stomach. He turned to Jess and Toba, and killed Jess's brother with one swipe of his lightsaber. Nala woke up when he did this, and attacked him from behind. The two began to duel, but Nala had been weakened during the fight, and the Sith dealt her a fatal blow to the stomach. As she fell, her lightsaber rolled a few feet away, and Jess had an idea. The Sith never noticed her use the Force to grab Nala's lightsaber, or her creeping over to his leg. Jess ignited the weapon, and drove it into his shin. Just as she did that, a Jedi Master burst through the door. He leapt up and kicked the Sith in the small of the back, and slapped anti-Force cuffs on him. As the Jedi Master led the Sith out of the cottage, Jess ran to her mother's side, and Nala used her last breath to tell Jess she was proud of her, and to go with the Jedi. With her last bit of strength, Nala pulled the small yellow lightsaber crystal she wore on a necklace off, and gave it to Jess. Nala passed into the Force, but didn't go into the Netherworld of the Force immidiatly. The Jedi came back into the cottage, and introduced himself as Dooku. He sensed Jess's Force power, and asked if she would like to come with the Jedi. Jess looked at her mother's body, and agreed. Jess pocketed the small crystal, picked up her mother's lightsaber, and left Naboo. The Sith eventually escaped, but Jess didn't pursue him, feeling that someone would catch up to and arrest him again someday. Jedi Training "''Welcome, young one. Happy to have you here, we are. Thank you, sir." -Master Yoda and Jess upon her arrival at the Jedi Temple. Jess was sorted into Yoda's Bear Clan when she arrived, and spent many years training. She was skilled with a lightsaber, and was usually one of the first to figure out a new Force trick. Jess had an unusual connection to plants and animals, which she would later use to her and her allies' advantage during wartime. She loved to learn, and spent a good deal of her spare time in the Archives, learning at least one new thing every day. Jess made friends easily, but she was closest to her friend, Trinn Nightbolts. Jess met Trinn when she was twelve, and when Trinn was eight. The two became best friends, despite the four year age difference. One day, Jess was assigned by the Jedi Council to escort new troopers to Umbara. This came as a suprise to her, as she was just fourteen, and didn't have a Master yet. She left soon after, and headed to the Shadow World. First Mission As Jess boarded the transport, she felt nervous about her first mission, but excited to travel to a planet she had never been to before. While in hyperspace, she walked around the troop carrier, examining every detail. When she went to the cockpit, she was in awe as she watched the pilots do their jobs. When one of the pilots noticed her intrest in their work, he offered to show her how to work all the controls. She agreed enthusiasticly, and took in every detail. By the time they arrived on Umbara, she knew how to adjust the controls, set up a hyperdrive course, and how to steer the ship. Jess was excited to get off the transport, and asked if the pilots would teach her more later. They agreed, and she got off. TO BE CONTINUED! New Master COMING SOON! The Clone Wars COMING SOON! Admiral Arguments Dueling a Dathomirian COMING SOON! Grievous's Attack COMING SOON! Knighting and Lightsabers COMING SOON! Secrets COMING SOON! Finding a Father Finding a Padawan, and Coping with Failure COMING SOON! Duel with a Dark Lord COMING SOON! Into The Academy COMING SOON! Once My Friend.... Now My Enemy A New Kind of Training COMING SOON! Carlac Battles COMING SOON! Warriors among Peacekeepers Order Sixty Six COMING SOON! Into the Temple Escape Exile COMING SOON! The Perfect Hiding Place A Life-Changing Choice Rebellion COMING SOON! Alderaan's Destruction, and a New Hope An Old Friend The New Jedi Order COMING SOON! Remembering the Old, and Building the New Becoming a Master Taking a New Student Losing a Father Fall of a Daughter Memory Loss Brush with the Dark Side Redemption Personality and Traits Jess (Padawan).png|Padawan Jessanna Stansu, age 19 (24BBY) Battle Class Looks (Jedi).jpg|Jedi Knight Jessanna Stansu, age 20 (22BBY) Jess on Felucia (2).png|Jess around the time of the Battle of Umbara, age 21 (21BBY) Jess (19BBY).jpg|Jess around the time of the Battle of Coruscant, age 23 (19BBY) Battle Class Looks (Trooper).jpg|Jess before Order Sixty-Six on Ryloth, age 23 (19BBY) Jess: "I'll never forget the time you, me, and Trinn dropped water balloons onto the janitor's head from the second floor of the Archives." Jack: "Remember the look on Madame Nu's face when we accidently dropped one onto her head?" Jess: "(laughs) Ah, that was priceless. Totally worth all the cleaning we had to do as punishment." -Padawans Jessanna Stansu and Jack Paladar, c.22BBY As a young girl on Naboo, Jess was always a happy, laughing child. She had a unique Force sense that allowed her to read the emotions around her. Since she was a young child, she couldn't always turn it off. But whenever she felt someone sad or scared, she would wander over to the person, and would cheer them up. As a Jedi Initiate and Padawan, she was always eager to learn, and would start talking excitedly at every new lesson; she was also quite the troublemaker, teaming up with best friends Jack Paladar and Trinn Nightbolts to pull pranks on Master Yoda and Jocasta Nu--who both luckily took them in good humor. During her first few years as a Padawan, Jess began to be a bit reckless, and would be a bit overconfident in her abilities. Over the course of the Clone Wars, the loss of friends and old mentors began to sober her from this attitude, and she began to be more understanding of the fact that the war was not a grand adventure as she once thought, but a deep struggle that was taking too many lives to not take seriously. Jess grew up during the Clone Wars, both outside and as a person. She was empathetic to all life, whether it was intelligant, sentient, or primitive. Even as a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order, Jess insisted to be called by her nickname instead of Master or her full name. Equipment As a Jedi Initiate, Jess wore normal Jedi robes. When she was ten years old, she participated in the Gathering, and constructed a standard blue-bladed lightsaber, which she used throughout her time as an Initiate, and after she was taken as an Padawan learner by Jedi Master Cade Novalight. When the Clone Wars began, she began to use less traditional gear, opting for tunics and jumpsuits geared more towards fighting then regular Jedi robes. When she lost her close friend, Trinn, when she was eighteen, she fought the Sith that killed her, and once she defeated them, she took Trinn's lightsaber with her, and began to wield it in addition to her regular blue blade. Once she was Knighted, Jess went to Ilum, and constructed a twin pair of yellow lightsabers, one of them using the crystal her mother had given to her seventeen years ago. After finding her father and passing the right of passage for Mandalorian children later then usual, she received Mandalorian armor, which she donned most of the time, minus the buy'ce around friends. When Order Sixty-Six was initiated, and she went into hiding, Jess trained in the art of archery, using a Nightsister energy bow. During the Rebellion, she tended to wear the regular uniform for a pilot, but opting to wear the Mandalorian gauntlets she received from her father years before. Powers and Abilities Force Powers Jess was talented in the Force, even as a young girl. She displayed a unique talent in Force empathy, and had begun to study the arts of Plant Surge and animal friendship by the time she was a Padawan. Jess eventually learned Force healing during the Clone Wars, and was a master of the mind trick. Lightsabers Jess showed talent with a lightsaber at an early age, when she drove her mother's blade into the leg of an attacking Sith. At the Jedi Temple, a passing Jedi Master told her that she had great potential in dueling, which she remembered for her whole life. As a five-year-old Initiate, she began training in the early stages of Form I, Shii-Cho. By the time she was eight, she began training in Form IV, Ataru. She showed great skill in the form, and when she took up the lightsaber of her fallen friend, Trinn, she started training in the Jar'Kai variation of the form, which she practiced throughout her whole life. Jess was an excellent duelist, and could hold her own against the Masters of the Jedi Council, and even Darth Vader, a powerful Sith Lord. Combat Jess was trained in many styles of hand to hand combat. She would mix martial arts with lightsaber attacks, and was formidiable in combat. Her strength in this skill eventually grew during her Mandalorian training, and could be deadly in combat. Relationships Family Nala Stansu Right from the start, Jess and Nala had a close mother-daughter bond. Jess loved her mother dearly, and would constantly be helping her with things around the house. Jess didn't know it at the time, but the small lessons Nala would give her about keeping calm, and how she would encourage Jess when she pretended that regular sticks were swords, was actually Nala trying to teach her daughter things she had learned as a Jedi Knight. Nala was very proud of her daughter, and the two shared a special bond that was always there, even after Nala was killed. Drek Stansu Though Jess and Nala had a close bond through the Force, Drek and Jess had a bond through similar intrests and traits. Nala often said that Jess was a lot like her father, and she wasn't wrong. Whenever Drek had to work on his starships, or do work in the field, Jess was always right beside him. She would constantly be beside him, and would help him with everything. Jess and Drek were close when she was a child, and it lasted all the way to adulthood. Friends Cade Novalight Coming soon! Trinn Nightbolts Jess and Trinn were inseparable from the moment the two met. Though Trinn was younger by four years, the two communicated on the same level. When both girls were assigned Masters, and went on missions, that never stopped them. They communicated through any means avalable to them, whether it was the HoloNet, or comlinks, or even through the Force. But the first assigned mission they went on proved to be their last, when Trinn was struck down by a Sith Apprentice. The bond the two shared stayed with Jess, though. During her self-imposed exile during the Jedi Purge, Jess named a lake on Naboo "Trinn's Legacy". Mira Cabur Coming soon! Karta Tracyn Coming soon! Coworkers Alyi Cocola Admiral Alyi Cocola was a by-the-book Tholothan woman, and would always obey orders. So when she and her flagship, Fireheart, were assigned to Jedi Knight Jessanna Stansu, she thought that the Knight would be a by-the-book, strong-minded Jedi, like her previous commander. She was wrong. The two were a rather odd match at first, and got off to a rocky start when Jess refused to retreat during their first battle. The two eventually warmed up to each other, combining the Admiral's strategy with the Jedi's fighting skill. The two were separated during the first stages of the Jedi Purge, but were reunited when both women worked in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Captain Dex CC-3813 Dex and Jess had a very awkward friendship at first, due to Jess's discomfort at commanding troops, but after the first few battles when Jess grew in confidence and Dex started to understand Jess's unusual methods, the two began to get along like siblings. Despite this, Dex was very loyal to the Republic first and friendship second, and though he hesitated, he obeyed Order Sixty-Six. The hesitation, however, saved Jess's life as she felt it through her Force empathy and managed to fight back and escape. A lightsaber-deflected blaster bolt struck and killed Dex in the fray, something that haunted Jess the rest of her life. Appearances Behind the Scenes Coming soon! A Note From the Author Coming soon! Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Sentinel Category:Jedi Healer Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Order Category:Galactic Republic Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Rebellion Category:Rebel Leader Category:New Jedi Order Category:New Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Nabooian Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:General Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Star Wars: Legends